Fluorochemicals have been used to provide properties such as hydrophobicity, oleophobicity, and stain resistance to various materials (e.g., ceramics, fabrics, and porous stones). The particular properties affected depend, for example, on the particular composition of the fluorochemical and the particular material treated with the fluorochemical.
Traditionally many widely used fluorochemical treatments included long-chain perfluoroalkyl groups, (e.g., perfluorooctyl groups). Recently, however, there has been an industry trend away from using perfluorooctyl fluorinated compounds, which has resulted in a desire for new types of fluorinated surface treatments.